Bella Meets Harry Potter
by SwiftLikeASpoon
Summary: What would happen if Bella met Harry Potter one day? Read this story to find out! It is officially finished!
1. Bella meets Potter

**_Hey! Guess what I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter! Ok enjoy the story_**

* * *

"Edward," Bella called in a soft voice. "Yes my dear," Edward said hugging her gently. "Look at the," Bella pointed at a picture in the map, "wouldn't it be nice to go visit London? I want to go see the sites." 

"Yeah that would be nice," Edward cooed kissing her lightly on the cheek.

He felt her freeze for a second and smiled. Edward already flipped open his cell phone and was getting tickets for a flight.

"Oh Edward I didn't mean get tickets. That's expensive. "Don't worry Bella," Edward said happily.

**Later- London**

"Be right back I have to go to the bathroom," Bella told Edward walking away. "Ok be back soon."

"I will Edward," Bella said looking back. She saw 2 people in cloaks doing something to a wall that was hidden to most.

She walked near it. The 2 people froze and looked back. They didn't see Bella. When Bella looked again she saw the wall open. She gaped, I must be seeing something. Bella walked over to the wall, which had currently disappeared.

She walked into it, more liker

past it. Inside she saw weird looking people. They were staring at her. "Where is the bathroom," Bella asked tapping on a blond boy. "Well look at this, guys," the blond said.

"Oh never mind," Bella said running off. When she was walking towards what might be a bathroom, Bella tripped.

She fell on top of a boy, about her age, with brown hair, glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his head.

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter," he said looking at Bella. "Erm, I'm Bella," she said. "Well you're here alone aren't you?" "I don't usually bring people to the bathroom with me."

"Oh. The bathroom is over there," he pointed to a ragged door, "afterwards why don't we hang out.

I know a place that we can go to get you a cloak, and a wand to." "What are you a wizard or something," Bella asked rolling her eyes. "Yes aren't you?" She looked at him and saw he was serious. "No, I'm not…."

"Heh, your pretty funny Bella. You had me going there for a second." "Well that must be a pretty long second because I'm not kidding."

"Oh dear this is bad. Hermione, Ron, we have a problem," Harry called out to what must be his friends. Time to go.

* * *

**_Ok if you like this story and want it to continue review!!!_**

**_+fire among us+_**


	2. Here Comes Edward

Bella's POV

2 teens, a boy and a girl, the boy had red hair and a goofy smile, and a girl who had puffy brown hair, they had black cloaks on and had concerned faces.

"What happened Harry," the red-head asked. Harry whispered something into Ron's ear that Bella couldn't quite hear.

"Um, well I see you're busy and I think I hear someone calling me, way over, away from here," Bella said turning around to go back.

Then Bella felt herself faint. Oh not again Bella said to herself in her mind as she went into a dark cold sleep……

Harry's POV

"Ok so your telling me that this girl Bella is a muggle, and she got into the wizarding world," Ron asked me confused.

"Ron it's impossible for a human to get into here, they would just run into a wall. The only possible way would be for a human to have seen things un-human, such as real magic. Which I highly doubt would happen," Hermione said amusing herself over her wisdom.

"Maybe we should go find Hagrid, I'm sure he can help," Harry said speeding up.

They all walked into the Leaky Cauldron, where they figured Hagrid would be. Sure enough he was having a Butter bear.

Harry tapped lightly on Hagrid's shoulder quietly telling him what happened. In the back Ron and Hermione were struggling to hold up Bella. She isn't that heavy Harry told himself.

Hagrid stood up. "You're telling me that a muggle got into here," he said pointing at Bella. The chatting of people stopped and the laughter too. Everyone looked at Bella.

"I-I mean err she was muggle-ing a muggle." Everyone stared in confusion. "I told you that wouldn't catch on Harry."

They quickly left the cauldron and went to find Madam Hooch. Why Madam Hooch, just because she was the only one that they have seen lately today.

Luckily they found her soon. Harry told her the situation while Ron and Hermione handed Bella over to Hagrid who held her like it was nothing.

She started to wake up. When she was awake she freaked out and started asking where Edward was. Who was Edward?

Edward's POV

I heard a sound, Bella I thought quickly. Thinking only of Bella's safety I headed towards the direction Bella was heading.

I came to a wall, when I heard sounds of footsteps walking towards the wall I quickly hid in the shadows. They could have Bella.

Instead they just opened up the wall and walked in. Edward sighed, not here. Then he realized that they walked inside the wall. He quickly followed wondering if Bella was there, but by the time he was in the trace of Bella being there at all was gone.

Then he saw a glint of purple on the ground about a mile away. He sped over there.

It was the purple scarf that Bella was wearing before. He picked it up knowing that she was for sure here.

Reading the thoughts of those around Edward, trying to figure out if they knew what happened to Bella was blurred. This place definitely wasn't normal.

* * *

**_Ok I know, another short chapter, plz review for me. That's how I know that you all like it._**

**_ luv _**

**_fire among us_**


	3. Memory change

Edward's POV

From people's thoughts I heard the word "muggle" come up a lot. I soon figured out that it meant "human". I heard people talking among themselves about a muggle being in this lace, and how it's impossible.

I started running forward where I started to hear more and more thoughts of a "muggle".

Eventually I was at a place called the Leaky Cauldron, where most reactions were coming from, I went inside.

A lot of the people were staring at me, but did nothing.

Bella's POV

I stared at the 5 people around me; the only one I recognized was Harry and the boy and girl from before. Major meltdown!

Oh my gosh, where's Edward?!?! What is this place? You people are mad, I tell you mad!!! I grabbed my stomach, oh please let this be a dream. Right it's just a dream no reason to be freaked, its just a dream.

Ok I will just pinch myself and it'll be over. I pinched myself biting my bottom lip to keep myself from screaming.

They all stared as I jumped up and down trying to hold down the pain.

There was a lady with a broomstick in her hand. She took out a wand and pointed it a me, and said something like "Obliveate." Everything became weird looking as I started to forget most everything……..I heard a "thud" as I hit the floor……

Harry's POV

I watched as Bella fell to the floor. "Madam Hooch what did you do to her? Last time that was done Professor Lockhart lost his whole memory from that," I said staring bold face at her.

"Don't worry Potter, I only put enough magic into it to make it so only about say ½ of her memory was erased. When she wakes up we'll just tell her a different story, the only problem is she'll know about the magic…."

"Then what was the point of the spell," Harry questioned Madam Hooch. "Oh, well, it was erm, well-"

"Forget it, when she wakes up I'll take her on my broomstick to Professor McGonagal." "Maybe it's best you do it before Potter," Madam Hooch said.

"OK. Accio firebolt!" A few minutes later my treasured firebolt came to me.

I placed Bella in front of me and then I got on the broomstick going towards Hogwarts.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, yah Bella's going to Hogwarts. If you wanna know what happens there then review._**


	4. Sorting hat

Harry's POV

After flying on my broomstick for a while I finally got to Hogwarts, I stopped outside of the gates and wondered to myself.

Hmm… maybe she is a witch. If she was it would be interesting, I mean the council doesn't always figure out everyone who can do magic.

I'm not that sure though, I mean let's see, she got through the wall, maybe she'll be able to see Hogwarts.

But as much as I would just love to wait and see, there's no telling when she'll wake up, more say what she'll do….

Sitting there in the foggy air I shrugged and made my way to the grounds of Hogwarts.

I slowly landed making sure that Bella wouldn't fall off, when I got to the ground a slung her over my shoulder gently and put my firebolt in my left hand.

I started to walk into the school; I walked to Professor McGonagal who was writing something on a paper silently.

I stood in front of her desk waiting for her to speak; I set the firebolt on the ground and Bella in a chair. "Yes," she asked not looking up from whatever it was she was writing.

"You see…" Harry told the professor everything he knew. By now Professor McGonagal had stopped writing.

"I see, well you best take the girl over her." Harry picked her up and held her by Professor McGonagal.

She stared at Bella for quite some minutes, "Well Harry it seems that she is one of us, but different…"

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand," I said staring puzzled towards Professor McGonagal's wrinkled face.

"Well I'm not quite sure, I suppose she should try a year, I mean as the new year starts we'll let her be with the new year's and be sorted. Until then I expect you to train her, as in telling her some of the basic spells, if she shows good improvement move on, but not too soon."

"Ok," I nodded as I went to go get Bella; it would be about 2 weeks till then so she'll need a room. I took her into the Griffindor dorm and put her down on the couch.

I started a fire, and then waited reading a recent book that I bought, it was about memory spells, and how they can get there memory back.

I finished the whole entire book when I heard her start to stir; I walked over to her and waited. She opened her eyes; they were shining bright with wonder and curiosity.

"Hello there, I'm Harry Potter," I told her introducing myself again. She giggled, "of course you're Harry Potter, I met you before, do you not remember?"

"Oh I remember I just didn't know if you would."

"Whatever."

"So why don't I teach you how to do some spells."

"Spells? Are you joking?"

"No I'm a wizard and you are too."

"Ok. What do we do?" I just happened to have a wand for her, maybe it'll fit, when she put it in her hand I showed her how to wave it and I told her the words for a simple charm. She did it perfectly.

The day went on and she learned a lot.

**One month later**

"Ok Bella," I said squeezing her tightly, "today's the day when you get put in a house."

"Oh Harry, I hope I get put in Griffindor, but what if I don't?"

"Don't worry all the houses are good, and it's not like we won't be able to see each other anymore, now it's your turn to go up, good luck."

"Thanks," she whispered to me shyly.

Professor McGonagal placed a black hat on Bella's head, "ah I see this is different. Hmm now what house will it be? Oh I've got it you are in….," the sorting hat said.

* * *

**Ok I hope that ya liked the chapter** ** The faster you review the faster I update!**


	5. Werewolf

**Ok I know you all have been asking about Edward so I put him in this chapter, and sorry that it's kind of rushed and all, so fill free to yell at me about that. And when your done reading plz review, it's true that I do update faster!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I sat under the hat with my fingers crossed, "Griffindor, griffindor, griffindor."

"Ah I see this is different. Hmm now what house will it be? Oh I've got it, you are in Griffindor!" the sorting hat said.

I sighed in relief as I walked over to the cheering table. I sat next to Harry who kissed me lightly on my cheek. Life couldn't get better I thought as I enjoyed the feast.

The next day we would start our classes. Since I quickly learned what Harry taught I would be in his classes, he will aid me when I have troubles, and tutoring me after class.

After we finished eating we went back to the dorm, I shared a room with 2 other girls. One was my friend Hermione and the other was a girl called Sandra, they were both very nice.

Hermione put a spell on me to help me sleep, since I was so excited.

**The next day**

I followed Harry our first class, Potions. Professor Snape was the teacher. The class went by very slow and he was so mean to Harry, he got mad at him for helping me understand what he was talking about!

Next we had Charms, Dark Arts, Herbology….. We went to all of our classes then Harry taught me some stuff. This same routine went on for a week, until I understood it all, but then something strange happened.

So a guy named Lupin, who used to be a professor here came to visit. The day he came my powers left, Harry told me not to worry about it. He also warned me that he was a werewolf.

Lupin was friendly and very helpful, I couldn't help, but wonder why it was he doesn't teach any more. I ignored that.

Later that evening after dinner I decided to go out for a walk, it was a beautiful full moon…

**Edward's POV**

I sat in my room moaning over Bella. Where could she be? Just then Alice came barging in. "Look Alice plea-"

"No Edward, I just had a vision, about Bella."

"What happened Alice," I asked standing up happy that she must be alive.

"Well she was being attacked by a werewolf, it was a full moon…"

"It must be tonight."

"Don't worry I think I know exactly where to look," she said grabbing my hand.

We went on a train and got off at a weird looking place.

I followed Alice to a gigantic castle. She led me to it and to a forest.

Alice stopped running. "Edward I smell it."

"I know it's a werewolf."

"No, well yes, but this one I smell is familiar."

She looked at me worried.

"Let's just find Bella I said impatiently."

She kept on running until I saw Bella. I was about to go grab her when something else did, a werewolf.


	6. Edward comes, and HE does too

**Edward's POV**

I saw a werewolf start to attack my Bella. There was blood all over the place, fresh sweet smelling blood.

It smelled so good, and then I thought about how hungry I was. I haven't eaten for over a month.

Alice stared at me watching my eyes go blood thirsty red. She knew what I was going to do.

I ran out and hit the werewolf. It yelped in pain. I thrashed out attacking it until it lay back in a horrible pain.

Then I looked at Bella, blood was spread all over her. I leaned over her and started to drink. "Edward, no!" I heard Alice tell me as I continued.

She ran over to me and grabbed me pulling me off Bella. She started screaming in pain. I looked at what I just did and I had a face of digust.

Alice held me back when something came out of the trees. It was another werewolf. Alice hissed at it.

It looked back at her. "You broke the treaty, and you know it." He looked at me and then Alice.

"I see you remember me; you should very well know my name, remember its Jacob Black."

"Edward hasn't fed in more than a month; he couldn't help himself with the blood and all." Alice said staring at Jacob.

He just laughed….

**Harry's POV**

Bella went outside for a walk. About 10 minutes later I heard screaming, everyone did. The worst part was the fact that it was a full moon, and Lupin was out there along with who knows what else.

I quickly got my wand and ran outside. I went towards the screaming, I hid behind some shrubs and watched there were 2 guys a girl and Bella screaming like she was dying.

I stood up and walked out one of the guys glared at me, "I suggest you leave."

"I'm not leaving my Bella," I told him having my wand ready. "Your Bella?" he asked.

"None other."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but she's with me."

"Are you kidding? She was the one who found me; most likely she doesn't know you. I saved her by taking her to Hogwarts, away from London."

"You're telling me that you took Bella away?"

"I didn't take her a saved her."

_Sure I erased her memory, but it was saving her from freaks like this…_

"You erased her memory?!?! Oh I'm going too kill you!" he said furious.

_Wait how did he know I erased her memory? _

_

* * *

**Ok so this story is almost over, but when it's done I'll make a sequel, and Bella will be meeting a new someone...**_


	7. The End

Edward's POV

I was so mad.

_Edward please, don't hurt him. I think Bella needs help. **Alice**_

I looked at Bella on the ground trying to stop herself from screaming then back at the boy.

"Bella," he ran over to her side, "Bella, dear are you alright?" She grabbed his hand, "Harry help me, please."

"Ok I'll try my best Bella." I glared at him; if I could my face would be burning red right now.

Harry then saw the werewolf that I attacked earlier.

"Professor Lupin! Oh you didn't take the potion did you? Oh you hurt Bella. You bad professor! Ok you really aren't my professor anymore. You need to get inside, better off you should go to the Weeping Willow, for safety."

He walked back over to Bella and squeezed her hand. Then he picked her up and started to carry her back to the castle. Both Jacob and I yelled, "Stop" at the same time.

Harry looked back, "she needs help."

"No she doesn't, I can take care of her," I told him still glaring.

"She wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for your blood sucker."

I went over to who must be 'Harry' and grabbed Bella from him. "Thank you for caring, but I believe that I'll take it from here."

"Let go of me! Give me back to Harry," it was Bella who said it.

"Bella it's me Edward, don't you remember?"

"No. Leave me alone, give me back to Harry."

"See Edward, she doesn't know you, just give me Bella and it'll be all right."

"It won't be alright, it was never alright from the beginning when you took away her memory."

Jacob shifted in the back of me, "well I'm going to go because I don't need to be here right now bye."

_Chicken, _someone said in their thoughts.

I sat down and placed Bella on my lap. I was probably going to leave Bella, I wouldn't want to, especially since she is being changed, but I really didn't have much of a choice.

If Bella wanted to be with him then I would let her. I started to sing her lullaby one more time…

She looked up at me holding in her pain, "Edward?" "Yes?" "It hurts, the fire, it burns, make it stop."

I kissed her on the cheek, don't worry, it'll be all over in three days.

We all walked back to the train station, me holding Bella. "Wait, Bella!"HArry shouted from the tree's.

"I'm sorry Harry," she called back, "maybe we'll see each other again…."

**The End**

**

* * *

A/N: Ok like I said there will be a sequel, and sorry that this chapter was rushed and everything, the truth is that I will be leaving on tuesday morning for like the entire summer. I wanted to finish this so ya don't get bored of waiting and forget the plot, and i didnt want to be hated for taking forever to update if u know what i mean. Anywho I will be starting the sequel when I get back, or maybe even sometime inbetween. Plz review and I hope u liked this story. It's the first one I finished, YA!!!!!!!!! Lol. **


End file.
